Ocean Blood
by Silent-Trigger
Summary: Rated R for violence and graphical deaths. Also human eating dogs. Don't like don't read. Jack takes a young woman aboard his ship and unknowingly helps her on her quest for revenge. If you don't review I won't keep writting.
1. Default Chapter

Ocean Blood  
  
Summary: Three young werewolves run away from their home and go their different ways. One becomes the commodore of Port Royal and the other two become pirates. Ocean Blood one of the three ends up on the Black Pearl where she sets off a chain reaction that could destroy the world unless she can face her dark past.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the places or things that all belong to Disney. And I don't own the characters. Well...except for the ones that I made up.  
  
You might want to read this before you read the actual story. In my story Commodore Norrington is only 24 years old and Barbossa is still alive. Well actually he died and then his monkey who is very smart brought him back and saved his crew from hanging and he is now the captain of his own ship called Glass Corral. He isn't after Jack or anything because they have a truce. Barbossa stole Jacks ship, marooned him and left him to die and Jack killed him so no harm done (well it's just that if Barbossa was dead it would cut a big chunk out of my story and if he was after Jack it just wouldn't work so I had to make them compromise. But Barbossa and his crew are still cursed!).  
  
This story is rated R for rather graphical violence and some language no scenes of nudity or whatever. 


	2. The Pearl Arrives

Chapter one: The Pearl arrives  
  
The night was soft and the stars lit the crystal depths of the Caribbean. A soft wind blew as a shadow appeared on the horizon.  
  
By the morning the shadow had appeared in the busy harbour of Port Royal. This shadow was the majestic ship The Black Pearl. Her ebony body gleamed with foam and her white sails fluttered softly as she was anchored. On board a crew was bustling busily as they prepared to go ashore. The captain stood at the wheel unsure whether he wanted to leave his beloved Pearl or not.  
  
The Black Pearl was the most feared and indeed fearsome ship that had ever sailed the Caribbean. Her captain was the most feared pirate on the high seas. Captain Jack Sparrow. He was the tall, dark and handsome type with long dark dreadlocks intertwined with beads and trinkets and held in place by a red bandana with pirate markings across it. He appeared skinny and weak but was actually tanned and muscular with thin corded legs and arms. His eyes though were by far his best feature. Creamy, rich, chocolate coloured with hazel and maroon flecks. At his left hung a polished and deathly sharp cutlass and at his right hung a decorated pistol. He placed his tattered hat on his head and swayed over to his first mate Gibbs.  
  
~"Well mate, I'm a going ashore then."  
  
~"Aye Captain, I'll be staying with Sam and protecting your ship then." Gibbs replied.  
  
As Jack and his crew rowed ashore two figures slowly grew larger and Jack recognized his dear friends William Turner and Elizabeth Swann who were currently engaged. They greeted him warmly as he stepped on the dock.  
  
~"Jack," Elizabeth said "it's so good to see you again! How've you been?"  
  
~"Elizabeth luv, never better and Will! Howsa boy do ye own the shop yet?" Inquired Jack.  
  
~"Yes I do," Will responded, "Master Brown retired a few weeks ago right after you left and he gave me the shop."  
  
~"Couldn't happen to a better mate, mate. But I'm curious when ye are going to join me and me crew back on the Pearl. Ye know that there's always a spot for ye luvs." Spoke Jack.  
  
~"Well actually Jack we were hopping to join ye when ye left. When would that be, exactly?" asked Will slipping back into pirate speech.  
  
~"Well!" Jack retorted, "I didn't expect ye to want to come on board quite so soon!" But it's no problem; we're leaving in a week's time so ye best get all of yer belongings onto me ship before ye leave. Feel free to come any time ye want but in the meanwhile I'm going to find myself a good pub and some pleasurable company."  
  
~"Alright Jack, we'll see you soon." Elizabeth called out to his moving form.  
  
~"Oh and luvs, now that yer crewmates on me ship, you're going to have to start calling me Captain Jack Sparrow!" He yelled back at them.  
  
~"Alright Captain!" Will replied with a smile dancing across his lips as he watched Jacks form disappear into the heavy crowds and walked off to his home with his lovely fiancée Elizabeth. 


	3. First meetings

Chapter Two: First Meetings  
  
Jack sauntered off to his favorite pub, the Carved Emerald. Stepping inside he was greeted with the familiar sights off drunken pirates and teasing whores. He noticed his good friend Anna Maria sitting at the bar talking with her friend the waitress, Darla. Darla noticed him too and waved him over.  
  
"Jack!" she called out, "I was wondering when ye'd show up."  
  
"Well luv, I'd show up sooner or later."  
  
"Captain Sparrow," Anna Maria was now talking to him as he sipped on his rum daintily, "Darla here was just telling me of a mysterious cloaked figure that walks in every night. It seems that this woman's reputation is as large as yours. Rumours around the pubs are that she's a mercenary and a trained assassin. But also a pirate. Now what do ya think of that Captain..."  
  
"Assassin and a pirate eh?" He chortled through his swig of rum, "I think that's it's just a lass that's trying to make a reputation for herself, and I think it's a load of crap."  
  
Just then, the door to the pub swung open and a lone dark figure stepped in, its heavy boots clicked on the ground. Walking with heavy smooth steps the person inside of the cloak made her way through the pirates, all of whom were dead silent and staring in awe. Jack and Anna Maria realised that this was probably the woman of whom Darla had been telling them of. With a soft swish of her cloak and a silent ruffle she sat down a ways off from the rest of the people at the bar. Two large black dogs settled themselves at her feet and the bartender placed a pint of rum in front of her.  
  
The eerie hush was broken as the pirates started whispering excitedly to themselves. No one had ever seen her face and there were rumours that she was horribly mutilated or had large scars. Jack caught a few of these rumours and decided to test their credibility.  
  
"I hear tell that you're an assassin, no?" Jack asked shifting closer to her.  
  
"Who wants to know?" She asked back her voice dripped with venom and hatred. Slightly disturbed by her voice Jack answered back.  
  
"I'm the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, luv and I need a job done. So I figure why not hire a professional to do the deed for me."  
  
"Aww," she crooned mockingly, "does the little baby have to have someone do his dirty work for him?"  
  
"Now wait a second lass, I wanted to test ya out not to be mocked!" He called out to her.  
  
"My apologies," she replied, serious this time, "who do you want put permanently out of commission?"  
  
"Actually it's a man called Gibbs" he told her, by now the rest of the pirates had stopped even pretending to not listen and had figured out his scheme, "but I'd like to see the face of the person I'm doing business with."  
  
In response to this she unclasped her cloak and pulled it off. The pirates gasped not expecting what they saw. 


	4. Bussiness

Chapter three, Business  
  
The woman inside of the cloak was beautiful, no not beautiful... she was stunning she was gorgeous she looked like an angel. Her face was long and well rounded and her skin was as desert sand. Her hair was long and wavy and the color of dried blood. But it also had highlights of red and black making it look like fire. Her eyes though were haunting, light red with flecks of gold yet rimmed with black. They seemed to pierce through your very essence and paralyze you. A few of the pirates mumbled to each other. "She's eyes like them wolves do!" She must be a ghost!" Jack sat in stunned silence. He had expected that of course she would not be mutilated or have any scars or tattoos but he had never expected some one like her. "Well mate let me know when yer finished gawking so we can talk business, that is if, ye still have any." She chuckled, knowing that it was his intention all along just to see what she looked like. She would normally have refused to take her cloak off but she was getting tired of the stupid rumors. Although she could almost hear the new ones. Ahh yes silly pirates they were probably thinking up new things to spread about her. Like geese these people were.  
Jack was brought out of his stupor by the sound of this womans voice. It was filled with malice and hatred. Just like her eyes, although they burned with an inner fury. He decided to find out more about her. "Luv I've heard that you're quite the pirate, and well I need a new crewmember on me ship so what do ya say?" "First of all," she began, "if you call me luv one more time I'll slit your throat and feed you to me dogs, second of all I know all about your reputation with women, and third of all I could kill you eight times over before you had even finished dying the first time. Are ya sure ya want me on yer ship?" Jack was a bit taken back with her response but if she was half as good as she said she was then she would be a very useful asset to his crew. "Well ye have rather frightened me luv but if yer half as good as ye say ye are then ye'll be a use full asset to my crew." "Yer funeral. I'll be at yer ship first thing tomorrow." She replied. 


End file.
